wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwen
Gwen is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Skydiving, Gwen is the photographer, and takes photos when you catch someone. She will take a special photo when you catch 4 Miis at once. She will also come from behind the camera and take a photo with you if you don't catch anyone on your run. In Basketball, Gwen's level is 252, and she plays with Gabi and Emily. In Table Tennis, her skill is very low, at 161+ (the 11th worst player) and the 1st above 150. In Swordplay, she is a Pro, with a level of 1166+. She is the fifth worst at Cycling, coming 94th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Gwen 'is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *Her camera is about the size of her head. *'Gwen is seen taking the pictures throughout Skydiving, while Miguel is flying the plane, as a result neither of them are seen flying down. *In Swordplay Showdown, Gwen is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Pink Armor. This occurs on stage 2. *'Gwen' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. *'Gwen' and Miguel are the first two CPU Miis who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to appear in that game. *She is Pro class in Swordplay, and only swordplay. *She is the one and only Mii in the entire series to have a triangle-shaped nose. *Her Japanese name is Gu-en. * In Swordplay, Basketball and Table Tennis, all of the games you have opponents, Gwen seems to have a level close to the level Gabi has. Coincidentally, they both have 4 letters in their names. * Gwen is very similar to Miguel being that they both have the same skin tone, hair color, eye color, and sunglasses, while both also have prominent roles in Air Sports and are Beginner Miis in Wii Party. * She uses purple armor thin on stage 18. She is very defensive and strikes often. Gallery GwenDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Gwen, as seen in the portrait Gwen.png|Gwen as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (2).png|Gwen about to play a Table Tennis Match 2018-01-14 (18).png|Gwen and her teammates Emily and Gabi in Basketball 20180210_071621.jpg|Gwen in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-23 (10).png|Another photo of Gwen as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0612.jpg DSC01941.JPG|Gwen in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318668980101498035178.jpg|Another photo of Gwen in Swordplay Duel IMG_0561.JPG|Gwen playing Basketball at Midnight 2018-08-29 (21).png|Gwen in Cycling IMG_0827.JPG|Gwen Swordfighting at High Noon 2018-09-02 (2).png|Gwen (right). wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-09-19 (1).png 2018-09-19 (4).png 2018-09-19 (7).png Nelly, Tommy, and Gwen participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Category:Female Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Miis who make photos Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:Cyan Females Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:No badge Category:4 Letters Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality